


From Pupa to Butterfly

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Butterflies, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Momota Kaito Swears a Lot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Gonta and Himiko go to the Butterfly Park, as both are oblivious of two people’s jealousy.





	From Pupa to Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 19: Nature

“Whoaaa...” Himiko was astounded by the sight of the colorful butterflies.

Gonta smiled at her like a mother cat looking at her kitten who just started walking for the first time. “So, what do you think, Yumeno-san?” Gonta asked. “Do you like it?”

“Hm-hm...” Himiko nodded. “I forgot to bring my phone, so can you take the photos...? I mean, your phone has a camera, right...?”

“It’s only a flip phone, but it does have a camera,” Gonta answered. “Gonta doesn’t really understand how to take photos with cellphone, though. Can Yumeno-san please help Gonta,?”

“Just press the menu, it’s not that hard...” Himiko shrugged.

“The menu, huh...”

Gonta then pressed the menu button, and struggled to find the camera menu. Then, after he find it, he opened the camera and tried to direct his phone towards the flying butterflies. “Yumeno-san, how do you take the photo?” he asked again.

“Just press the OK button...”

“Okay.”

Gonta then pressed the button, as the phone took the picture of the butterflies inside the aviary.

“Yumeno-san, look! Gonta just took a photo of the butterflies!” Gonta cheered while showing the photo to Himiko. “What do you think?”

“Good...” Himiko answered. “Send it to my phone later...”

“All right... Gonta will do it when he understands how to.”

“Good...” Himiko nodded. “Anyway is there any other place other than here?”

“Well, there are other places such as the pupa house and the insect museum. Which one would you like to go to?”

“Doesn’t matter...” Himiko shrugged. “Just show me whatever...”

“Then, we’re going to the pupa house first because it’s closer from here!” Gonta said as he grabbed Himiko’s hand and took her to the pupa house.

“E-eh?!” Himiko was surprised.

“This is so Yumeno-san won’t get lost,” Gonta told her.

“O-okay...”

Little did they know, there were some people stalking them from behind the bushes.

“Grrrhhh... why the fuck are they holdin’ hands...?!” Kaito grumbled. “Damn you, Yumeno...”

“Ugh... who knew Gonta was actually a smooth flirt...” Kokichi was as irritated.

“G-guys... please calm down...” Saihara tried to calm them down. “I’m pretty sure that neither of them see each other that way!”

“Then why the fuck’re they holdin’ hands?!” Kaito snarled.

“Y-Yumeno-san is kind of an airhead, so Gonta-kun probably thinks that he should keep an eye on her!” Saihara tried to reason between the two. “...I think.”

“What the—how dare you to call my beloved Himiko-chan an airhead!” Kokichi protested.

“Hah?! Ain’t ya the one who keeps callin’ her ugly and flat-chested like every 5 seconds?!” Kaito replied. “Shuuichi was just describin’ her, ya got no right to protest!”

“Heh! Say all you want about my beloved Himiko-chan, she’s still not that much of an idiot compared to Gonta!”

“What did ya say, you fuckin—”

Hearing some suspicious sounds, Gonta looked at the bushes to check it out. He didn’t see anyone there.

“...What is it?” Himiko asked him.

“Gonta... kind of have the feeling that someone is following us,” he said.

“Nyeh. Probably just your feeling...” Himiko shrugged.

“Well, you’re probably right.”

Gonta and Himiko then continued to move to the pupa house. Meanwhile, Saihara tried to muffle each Kokichi and Kaito’s mouths with both of his hands and was having a hard time.

“Shuuich—hmmph!” Kaito struggled.

“Sssshh!” Saihara shushed him. “You don’t want them to find us, do you?!” he whispered.

Hearing Saihara’s warning, Kaito stop struggling and sighed. Then, the three hid again behind the bushes... until someone else was behind them.

“So this is the real reason you cancelled our date?” Maki said. “‘Matters of life and death’ my ass.”

“H-Harukawa-san?!” Saihara was shocked. “T-t-t-this isn’t what you think it is! I can explain!”

“Then explain.”

“I-it was their idea!” he said while pointing at both Kokichi and Kaito. “They’re the ones who dragged me into this!”

“Saihara-chan, you’re selling us out?!” Kokichi whined. “I thought we were friends!”

“ _Now_ we’re friends?!”

“Dangit, Shuuichi! What happened to ‘bros before hoes’?!” Kaito scolded him.

“...Are you saying I’m a hoe?” Maki said as her expression turned murderous.

“N-no no no, Harumaki, ya got it wrong—”

Maki then sighed in annoyance and hid behind the bushes as well. “You know what? I’ll just keep an eye on you guys.”

“‘Keep an eye on us’, huh? I’m pretty sure you just needs an excuse to stay with your beloved Saihara-chan~” Kokichi teased, causing both Saihara and Maki to blush.

“Pssst! Guys!” Kaito shushed them, trying to concentrate at observing Gonta and Himiko.

“...Nyeh? What are these...?” Himiko asked when she saw some things that looked like a bunch of lumps hanging around the tree branches.

“Those are the pupae, also known as chrysalis,” Gonta answered. “Well, chrysalis is a term exclusive to butterfly pupae, though. And then, the casing that wraps around the pupa is called cocoon.”

“Whoaaa...” Himiko was amazed. “You sure know lots about bugs, huh...?”

“Of course he does!” Kaito said from behind the bushes. “He ain’t SHSL Entomologist for no reason!”

“Momota-chan, why are you the smug one?” Kokichi replied. “Himiko-chan was praising Gonta, not you.”

“‘Cause Gonta is my boyfriend and I’m proud of him!”

“N, not really,” Gonta said to Himiko. “Gonta still has a lot to learn.”

“Nyeh... you’re just being humble...”

“But there’s nothing wrong with being humble! If anything, you _are_ supposed to be humble.”

“Well... you’re right...” Himiko said as she looked at the pupae again. “Too bad this place isn’t as beautiful as the first one...”

“Say uh, Yumeno-san.”

“Hm...?”

“You do know that all those beautiful butterflies... they all started from ugly caterpillars, right? But then they become pupae for around 10 days, until they become butterflies.”

“Yeah. So...?”

“Gonta thinks that there’s a certain philosophy behind a butterfly’s metamorphosis. Like, the way a caterpillar metamorphoses into a butterfly can be seen similarly as someone who changes into a better person, and the pupa is the process of changing. The process itself is painful, but the result would be worth it. Just like how Gonta keeps learning not only about entomology, but also to be a better gentleman everyday.”

“So learning is like being a pupa...?”

“Well, you could put it that way.”

“Hm-hmm...” Himiko nodded. Then, she put her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking. “Then I guess Ouma’s like a caterpillar. I mean, he’s annoying and painful and he bullies everyone a lot...”

“W-what the hell...?!” Kokichi was shocked. “Himiko-chan, I thought you love me like I love you...”

Maki rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

“But that means he has a chance to transform into a butterfly, right?” Gonta told her. “Isn’t that why you love Ouma-kun in the first place? Because he has an unexpected good side?”

“L-love?!” Himiko blushed.

“Yes. Just like Gonta loves Momota-kun!”

“Eeeeh?!” Kaito blushed.

“Nyeh...? How about Momota...?”

“Well, as of now, Momota-kun is still an astronaut in training, which means he’s still a pupa. But Gonta believes that once he becomes a butterfly in the future, he’ll become a beautiful butterfly with galaxy motifs!”

“It just has to be galaxy, huh...?”

“Yes, it does! Going to space is Momota-kun’s dream after all!”

Kaito and Kokichi remained silent.

“See? I’ve told you. Neither of them see each other that way,” Saihara said.

“Now that your suspicions on them have been proven to be wrong, let me and Saihara go on our date in peace,” Maki told them as she pulled Saihara away from them. But then Gonta and Himiko noticed the two coming out from the bushes.

“Nyeh? Saihara? Harukawa?” Himiko was startled. “What are you two doing here?”

“W-we’re on a date!” Saihara answered. “R-right, Harukawa-san?”

“Sort of,” Maki said.

“What do you mean by sort of?!” Himiko replied.

“By the way, Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san,” Gonta spoke. “For a few moments, Gonta had the feeling that he and Yumeno-san were being followed. Was it both of you?”

“N-no! It wasn’t us, I swear!” Saihara insisted.

“No, it was Ouma and Momota,” Maki answered. “They were probably jealous that you two are hanging out without them.”

“H-Harukawa-san!!”

“Harumaki, you’re selling us out?!” Kaito protested.

“Ouma and Momota were stalking us?!” Himiko was shocked. “No wonder my magic radar keeps buzzing!”

“You have something like that?!” Saihara was shocked.

“Well, now I’m going to have to punish Ouma with my magic!”

“Wha—WHY ONLY ME?!” Kokichi shouted, finally coming out from his hiding place.

“ONE, TWO, THREE!!!” Himiko shouted as she swung her magic wand.

...

**Author's Note:**

> And what happened next? Just like Amami’s talent, it is a mystery~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  ~~OMFG I missed two days gotta catch up.~~


End file.
